One Apprentice To Another
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Minato and Shizune get to know each personally when they are stuck together in cave and what will happen to them after they part? Will they be able to control themselves? Please R&R. Minato x Shizune. AU. Unrated version on DeviantArt.


Here is the very first MinatoxShizune lemon and currently the very second MinaShiz fanfic. There will be plenty more Minato and Shizune stories out there by me later on.  
Summary: Minato and Shizune are returning from a mission and after taking mutual interests in each other, it rains and they have to head into a cave for warmth. Though they give each other more warmth than one would expect, will they be able to control themselves when they go separate ways after the mission is over?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Content: Lemons. Anal. O_o  
Notes: I'd like to introduce my new friend and brand-new BETA reader sketchfan, who helped with this fantastic story Thanks a lot, man. 2 Thumbs up to ya. The t-rating for this story is only a trick so the dumbshit admins won't delete it with their nazi-rules.  
Minato is 23 years old while Shizune is 19-20 and Kushina doesn't exist in this story time line as this is AU. Since I know Shizune was bound to have been at the age of 16-17 and Minato in his early twenties when Naruto was born, I aged up Shizune because the thought of a sixteen-year old girl having sex with a twenty-something year old guy is somewhat grotesque.

* * *

Minato and Shizune headed back to Konoha from their mission of severing a bridge that connected Iwagakure to their village as the latter village unsurprisingly was planning attacks on their own. Since Minato was among the strongest ninja who could face the ruthless Iwa nins, he voluntarily asked to fight his enemies and was chosen to go and Shizune, being Tsunade's student and a prodigy in the healing arts, was selected to go with him.

They had just severed the bridge moments ago after fighting off the swarms of Iwa shinobi that was there waiting for them and thus their mission was complete. As they were walking back, Shizune kept glancing at the blonde shinobi as she thought he was pretty handsome as well as a very powerful and intelligent Konoha Jounin. He had a pondering thought on his face as he walked.

"Something on your mind, Minato-kun?" Shizune asked and that snapped Minato out of his thought.

"I was just wondering about my sensei." Minato answered as just before he and Shizune left the village he noticed Jiraiya's hands floating above Tsunade's breasts along with his statement that if their students could get along so could they with his always perverted voice. Just a few minutes after the gate of Konoha was out of sight Minato and Shizune heard a booming sound from behind them.

"I'm sure he's alright." Shizune pitched to Minato and he just smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for the thought, Shizune-san." Minato said as he looked at Shizune and she returned a soft grin at him.

"My pleasure." Shizune said and just then rain started sparkling from the sky. The two looked at the sky and frowned.

"Oh, boy. Talk about a rainy day." Minato said as Shizune nodded before the two started running as fast as they could and Shizune spotted a mountain cave entrance some feet ahead of them.

"Keep running. We're almost there." Shizune said as she and Minato, with the help of his hirashin kunai, flashed into the cave and caught their breath. Minato looked out at the pouring rain which now had turned into hail and sighed.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere until tomorrow at best." Minato said.

"Yeah. Looks like it. We'll have to set up camp here." Shizune said as she and Minato set up their tent and started a small fire with some twigs that happened to be in the cave. The two sat next to each other and were dead silent. Minato noticed Shizune shivering and realized her soaked shinobi uniform was the cause. Her face was half blue and her breath was all fog like.

"Cold?" Minato asked with concern at the raven-haired woman.

"I'm fine, really." Shizune said, not wanting to be a bother to Minato. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her body closer to his.

"AAHHIII" Shizune yelped for a second before nestling into Minato's chest and relaxing on him. He took off his drier flak jacket and placed it on Shizune's shoulders.

"How are you now?" Minato asked and Shizune blushed at being so close to one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha history. Shizune rested her head on Minato's chest and cuddled up to him while he smiled and instinctively stroked her back.

"I'm alright. Thank you." Shizune responded.

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

Soon Shizune found herself burying her head into Minato and himself wrapping his arm around her slender form and she soon yawned, unintentionally breaking the romantic moment between the two.

"Are you tired?" Minato asked and Shizune tried saying she was fine but the bright man could see through the lie and understand what Shizune what was really trying to do.

"Shizune-san, it's okay if you're tired. You've more than earned a good rest. I can take things from here."

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked and Minato held up his thumb and grinned at her.

"If you insist. Good night, Minato-kun." Shizune said she headed to the tent while Minato sat at the cave's entrance and looked outside at the crazed rain. His eye looked back at the tent to see Shizune's silhouette removing her clothes and he quickly looked away blushing, not ever wanting to have the same disasters that happened to Jiraiya when he was around women changing. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a tangerine and started to peel it until it was feast able. He ate it and continued to look outside at the swirling wind and rain as it began to build.

_A half hour later_

The nude Shizune woke up due to the heavy sound of the wind and peered out of the tent to see Minato who was now sitting farther from the entrance next to the fire which was fading and he was shivering. She looked at him with sympathy and held up the covers in front of her well-rounded perky breasts and slender toned stomach as she called to him.

"Minato-kun, please come in." Shizune said and the blonde shinobi just nodded his head and lumbered to the tent.

"But please take off your clothes first. You're soaked and you'll catch a cold with this weather." Shizune said with hesitance and Minato paused. He didn't think of being naked but now he had to take his chances and so he took off his clothes, revealing his well-built stature which the raven-haired woman blushed at as he took a deep breath and headed into the tent.

He sat next to Shizune in a curled form and she laid him on his back so she could place his neck on her midsection while wrapping her arms around him as she covered both their legs with the sheet. Shizune had Minato's head in her arms and she rubbed her hands gently against his face, trying to warm him up, with a worried soulful look in her eyes which he noticed.

_"She really cares about me."_ Minato thought as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her frame while his hands traveled up to her shoulder blades. Her soft, supple skin was on his body and the more of Shizune's body he saw, the more of her beauty he recognized as he started rubbing his fingers on Shizune's shoulders. Shizune then smiled and stroke her thumb softly on Minato's face before he got out of her hold and switched places with her, putting her back against his midsection and wrapping his arms around her just below her breasts.

Shizune giggled and Minato softly smiled while his hands circled on her stomach while she purposely placed herself on his lap. A small gust of cold wind came from outside the cave and blew into the tent, hitting the two shinobi. Both yelped and turned their heads away from the wind and the wind blew into Minato and Shizune's chest, making the latter's nipples start to harden and Minato noticed as the wind faded and quickly looked away out of respect.

Shizune yelped again and covered her breasts which were almost painfully hard from the wind outside. She looked at Minato who still both had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her. She gently gripped his hands by putting hers over his and led them up to her breasts until they were in the palms of his hands.

"Ah! Shizune-san, what are you doing?" A surprised Minato said to Shizune before she turned her head to him and looked him in the eyes with a somewhat pained soulful look that made him start to relax.

"Please Minato-kun, I know this may sound indecent of me but could you massage my breasts? They hurt very much." Shizune boldly said and Minato froze at the question at first but then took what the kuniochi had in mind but if he did that he would probably be no different than Jiraiya.

"_Well, she did ask me after all."_ Minato rationally thought before he cupped Shizune's breasts and began to stroke them in his hands while the latter fell back against into the yellow flash's chest. She zipped the tent's entrance after reaching for it and her head rolled around on Minato's chest while he massaged her aching mounds gently.

She passionately placed her hand on Minato's cheek again and started caressing it before he pressed the orbs together and traced his thumbs around her nipples delicately while brushing his index fingers on the tops of her breasts. Shizune started to moan and she slowly brought Minato's lips to her neck and he got her memo to kiss it. He pressed his lips against her neck while Shizune's right hand slithered into the covers and found Minato's member, which started growing.

She seductively giggled and started to rub her inner thighs together on his member and Minato's caressing her breasts paid off as they no longer ached; though the blonde hadn't released the mounds from his hand and Shizune really didn't mind and then she started kissing his cheek in gratitude as she used her hand to hold his head close to her own.

He paused for a minute before he returned to kissing her neck and caressing her breasts and he started nibbling her neck before tenderly grazing it with his teeth. After he was done grazing it, Minato licked the same spot and a hickey appeared on Shizune. Soon she and Minato sat apart from each other, both were on their knees and they stared at each other's bodies with hungry lustful looks.

"How about you go first?" Minato asked.

"Fine by me." Shizune said in a seductive voice as she leaned forward onto her knees and bent down so her face could meet Minato's member. She giggled as she slowly trailed her fingers on the base of his member and carefully stroked it while her thumb pressed against the head of it and tenderly rubbed it.

Minato's member started erecting and Shizune wrapped her fingers around it with her thumb still at the very top and started to stroke it with the very tips of her fingers before she slid her fingers down to the blonde's base, allowing her to open her mouth and place it over the hardened cock. Minato winced at the pleasurable hot feeling of Shizune's mouth as she continued to slide her fingers up and down on his member while the head of it found her tongue.

She started licking it and jerked Minato's base as she moved her head back and forward carefully on his length as she brushed her bangs out of the way. To her, his member was tasty and she just couldn't find a way to control herself over the almost toxic taste and Minato placed his hand on the back of Shizune's neck and helped her move her head on his length.

Her fingers prodded Minato's erection and she felt the top skin of it begin to move inside her mouth. Minato enjoyed the feeling of Shizune's mouth as it started warming him up more on him and she, or rather her inners started turning wet and warm, themselves and feeling herself get wet made her sway both her hips and ass together.

"She's pretty good at this." Minato thought before the slender kuniochi began to stroke his manhood in the opposing direction where her tongue was licking him and he winced and thought she was purposely teasing him. Her eyes looked up at him and winked to ensure she wasn't attempting to tease him and he returned the expression in kind and shortly felt the head of his cock start to shake and immediately knew what was going to happen. He gritted his teeth and helped Shizune take more of him inside her mouth as he unleashed himself inside.

Shizune's head moved back a couple of times as Minato came and she swallowed as much of the semen that she could before letting his member from her mouth and returned to sitting up on her knees. Minato softly grinned at Shizune as she lay on her side and spread out her legs and flexibly folded them back.

Minato lowered his head to Shizune's pussy and used his thumbs to spread it apart as he teasingly rubbed his tongue on her clit, making her body vibrate and then he pressed his index finger on the bottom of her folds just above her anus and lightly brushed it with his fingertips. Shizune puts her lips together and suppressed a squealing sound and Minato let out a small laugh at the noise before he carefully placed both sets of fingers on Shizune's crotch before using them to slowly spread the folds apart revealing the wetness between them.

"Quite wet, aren't we?" Minato asked.

"Yes, pretty much." Shizune answered while she kept her legs high and bent just before Minato prodded his index finger into the warmth and put his hand around her lower leg and started licking her inner thigh. His finger circled around Shizune's warmth and he licked from her inner thigh all the way to her clit.

Due to Minato's skills, Shizune started bucking her legs in a quick but steady pace; not wanting to risk kicking Minato in the face by accident. He placed his hands on both undersides of her thigh and held them as he started to circle his tongue around her clit while he fingered her womanhood, drenching his fingers in the wetness and purposely teased her by moving his head and neck forward so he could lick her the base of her tummy.

She made that cute squealing sound again while she used her left arm to cup her right breast and started caressing it. Since Shizune's stomach was so flat and slim, Minato could easily slide his tongue at the base of it as he licked it all the way back down to her clit before he brought his tongue to her folds and started licking around them. Shizune rolled her head around and fondled her breast while Minato traced his tongue around the folds before spreading them apart and allowing his tongue to enter her body.

"Oh, Minato-kun, you bad boy." Shizune moaned while she cringed and the taste of her alone motivated Minato to keep his tongue in her pussy as he smoothly licked her insides and Shizune started to pant like a dehydrated dog, which the yellow flash found pretty cute. Minato moved his tongue back out of her pussy for a moment and brushed it against her clit and Shizune used both of her arms to fondle and caress her own tits out of the enjoyment she was getting from Minato.

As Shizune felt her orgasm steadily building inside of her, Minato was too busy licking the wetting innards to notice that he placed his hand on her hips and brought his tongue back inside her and continued to lick her insides until she made that cute moan once again and released herself onto his tongue. The creamy fluids poured of Shizune and went down to her anus while she unfolded her legs and let them fall and Minato got a first-class taste of her cum and he agreed to himself that it tasted well. Shizune panted again and Minato sat up on his knees.

"That was so nice, Minato-kun." Shizune said and Minato nodded in appreciation as he got his fill of the former's cum.

"Well, you did an interesting taste after all and that was a good reason." Minato replied and he and Shizune were silent for a minute before looking at each other. They both instinctively knew oral sex wasn't enough for them and Shizune and Minato both signaled each other's thoughts with smiles.

Shizune lay on her back again and re-bent her legs as Minato placed himself on top of her with his face over hers. She rubbed her nose against Minato's and he chuckled as it tickled before he moved his lower body towards Shizune's crotch and his member was directly in front of her entrance. He carefully entered the warmth and Shizune took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Minato's torso, bringing him closer as he tenderly took her virginity with care.

Minato held still for a while to allow himself to get use to the moistness of Shizune on his cock and began to slide in and out of her shortly. Shizune started bucking her hips while Minato pounded into her slender form and he pressed both his hands on her breasts and caressed them; his hands pressing into the mounds and his fingers tracing her erect nipples.

Minato's thrusts made their way into Shizune, who moaned and opened her mouth with her tongue moving around and he, catching her drift, opened his mouth and placed his mouth over hers. Their tongues violently clashed as they kissed and Minato kept his entire focus on Shizune more than the sex, not to say he was slowing down one bit.

"It just feels so great!" Shizune moaned to him as he sent his cock pummeling into Shizune's pussy which, with each thrust, started to tighten and wrapped itself around the length. The two jounin locked eyes passionately while Shizune made a whimpering sound and Minato took one hand off her breast and brought it up to her face to stroke her cheek. She slid her right arm up his back and gripped the back of his head and made him deepen the kiss between them.

_"So thoughtful."_ Shizune thought to herself about Minato as he pounded his length into her and made their skin rub together. Shizune's managed to make her hips buck just well enough for her to keep up with Minato's powerful speed while he pummeled into her. He still groped her tits and now had begun to use his index and middle fingers to tease her nipples by delicately pulling on the front of them as they bobbed up and down. Shizune broke the kiss and started nibbling on Minato's neck on the very same area she nibbled earlier. He smiled and started licking her hickey, making it turn somewhat redder.

"How's this?" Minato teasingly asked.

"Great!" Shizune squealed.

Shizune rubbed the back of Minato's hair as he thrust his cock through her and she bucked her legs, tapping his waist against her waist. Shizune's face was now red from either her blushing or the fact that she was almost tired all the while as the inner muscles of her wet and warm core came crashing on Minato's member while his hips jetted forward.

He growled and Shizune whimpered as they both came at the same time; Minato's burning seed exploding into her womb and almost filling it to the top. The dark-haired kuniochi dug her nails into the back of Minato's head and her teeth slightly tore into his neck as she moaned.

_"What is she, a vampire?"_ Minato thought as he winced in pain and completely squeezed her soft mound of flesh one final time and kept his hand on the side of her face. Shizune stopped biting him as she noticed his pained look and worried for her companion.

"Minato-kun, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine." Minato said as he took his drenched cock out of her and a cream-colored stream of semen crossed with her juices came falling out of her womanhood and down to the ground and the two started catching their breathe. Shizune sat up with him and placed her hands on Minato's shoulders and brought her mouth to his neck again and he winced with caution; thinking she would try to bite him again. Instead she started tenderly kissing his bite mark and he smiled at her. He patted her shoulders in gratitude and she was done kissing him and then he got up.

"Minato-kun?" Shizune asked as he wrapped some of the sheets above his waist to cover his manhood and unzipped the tent's entrance and stood up in front of the cave's entrance and it was still pouring rain down fast. Shizune watched as he did some hand signs for a while and aimed them towards the entrance before he slammed his hand down on the ground, making a bright sky-colored light appear. Then he turned around and crawled back into the tent and zipped up the entrance and sat next to Shizune.

"What was that about?" Shizune asked.

"I was making a seal around the entrance so any enemies who may be out there and close by won't have any chances of coming in here." Minato said and Shizune acknowledged the idea and they both lay on each other's side and Shizune scooted herself to Minato and he wrapped his arm around her waist and back and brought her closer to his chest. Their legs intertwined and Minato let her head rest on his neck as he pulled the sheets over their waists as the warmth of their upper bodies was already solved.

"Good night, Shizune-sa..." Before Minato could finish what he was going to say, Shizune put a finger on his lips and paused him.

"How about you call me Shizune-chan from here on out?" Shizune asked and Minato smiled at her.

"Shizune-chan it is." The blonde man answered with his trademark grin as he kissed her cheek and Shizune giggled before nestling herself in his arms while she wrapped her own arms around his shoulder blades and hugged him back. Even with the heavy rain outside Minato and Shizune both fell asleep in each other's arms and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

_The Next Morning_

Shizune awoke first and noticed Minato still asleep and she gently put her hand on his face and stroked it until those bright blue eyes opened and met her dark ones.

"Mornin, Shizune-chan. Did you sleep well?" Minato asked.

"I sure did. Yourself?" Shizune asked

"Pretty good, pretty good." Minato said as he mutually framed her face and returned the smile.

"Well I guess we'd pretty get going." Shizune said.

"Right behind you." Minato said as his partner crawled to the front of the tent and unzipped, allowing the sun's bright ray of light to hit their faces. The sounds of nature were heard and both Minato and Shizune's jounin uniforms were dried up and more suitable to wear. After the pair packed up their supplies and donned their clothes, they headed back to the village and on the way; their hands were buried in each other's pockets like a young high school couple.

Once they arrived in the main entrance, Minato made a worrying sound once he saw a huge crater in the ground where he last saw Jiraiya harassing Tsunade and gulped as it had a shape that resembled Jiraiya's skull and even Shizune gulped and made a frightened face at the crater's size and immediately knew it had to be her master.

"Oh, boy." Minato said and Shizune placed her hand on his shoulder supportively and he took a deep breath before the two went around the crater and headed to the Hokage's office and presented their evidence of destroying the bridge which was some torn headbands with some slashes of the rope that held it together.

"Excellent work, you two." Sarutobi said and thought about his idea to make the blonde a soon-to-be Hokage.

"More than grateful to help any time, sir." Minato said.

"As am I." Shizune said before Sarutobi dismissed them and as they left he noticed Shizune's odd walking and the still-visible hickey on her neck and the same thing for Minato and he pervertedly smiled at the two.

_"So the students of my students had some fun. Amazing. Those two might have a better chance of being a pair more than my students."_ Sarutobi thought to himself as Minato and Shizune closed his office door. They looked at each other and casually tapped their feet outside the Hokage house.

"Well, um, I guess I'll go see how sensei is." Minato said as he found himself trapped in Shizune's face and she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Okay. I'd better go see Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered as she resisted pressing her lips to his and after shaking hands and Minato kissed Shizune's hand in a gentlemen like fashion as they went separate ways. Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi, Rin, Asuma, and Kurenai watched them from afar and the four teenage shinobi were speechless at Minato appearing to have a girlfriend.

"Huh, would you look at that?" Kakashi said as his lazy eye looked at his sensei and away from his Make-out Paradise Book copy that Jiraiya had given him.

"Well, I'll be." Rin agreed.

"I wouldn't act too surprised. It was only a matter of time before they eventually found someone." Asuma said.

"Yes. It's always happens to anyone." Kurenai added.

"True. That includes anybody." Kakashi said as he looked closely at both Kurenai and Asuma and Rin immediately caught on to what her teammate was implying and put her hand over her mouth as she giggled while the two other teenagers blushed and looked away from each other.

"I rest my case." Kakashi said as he went back to reading his book.

_Meanwhile_

Minato was at the hospital and was right next to Jiraiya, who had almost gotten his hip broken from a nasty kick after he harassed Tsunade.

"Ah, I'll be fine. I've survived through worse." Jiraiya said as he grinned and held his thumb up to his student who returned the gesture and the former sniffed the air.

"Something wrong?"

"What's that luscious smell coming from you?" Jiraiya asked and Minato himself had the nice smell on his body since he woke up and half-way blushed as he realized the fresh scent had come from Shizune since they had slept together and their scents were far bound to have rubbed off on each other.

"Er, well." Minato stammered as Jiraiya smirked at him as he guessed what was going on.

"You and Shizune had some fun, didn't you?" Jiraiya started to laugh as he patted Minato's back and the blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I knew this day would come and not like you and Shizune did." Jiraiya said as he laughed so hard his fractured ribs that Tsunade broke some time back hurt and he didn't notice a red-faced Minato run out of the room.

_Elsewhere_

Shizune headed to the Senju home where Tsunade and Tonton were currently resting and they caught Minato's scent off of her and started teasing her until she was so embarrassed she ran out the front door with her face as bright red as a tomato. Tsunade was actually happy that her student and would-have-been in-law had apparently found someone to love and was especially glad that person was a polite and brave person like Minato. Tsunade also noticed Shizune had the same look in her face that she herself used to get when she thought about Dan.

_Elsewhere later at 10:20 p.m at the Namikaze mansion_

Minato looked at his Make-Out Paradise book and smiled at his sensei's descriptive writings but as he got to the more sexual scenes he couldn't read the book anymore as one position in the book reminded him of the position he and Shizune had sex in last night. He set his book on the counter and decided to go for a walk. He walked down the streets and bumped into a certain person, who froze as she looked at him.

"Minato-kun, what a surprise!" Shizune said as she and Minato once again connected eyes.

"The pleasure is mine, Shizune-chan. What brings you out here?" Minato asked as his stomach began to tighten.

"Just out for a walk. How about you?" Shizune said as she began rubbing her thighs together just from being around Minato.

"Same reason." Minato said and he began tapping his sandals on the ground again and Shizune giggled at his tapping.

_"That's it. I can't stand it anymore."_ Minato and Shizune both thought just before wrapping each other in their arms and pressing their lips together; making it seem as though they hadn't seen each other in various years.

Shizune let out one of her legs from under her yukata and rubbed it against Minato's crotch; the feeling of her thigh familiarizing itself with Minato's crotch which itself was getting a familiar feeling. Shizune and Minato fell behind a bush and their tongues battled for dominance before briefly parting their mouths.

"Your house. Quickly." Shizune breathlessly said and Minato picked her up bridal style without the smallest hesitation and flashed them back to his mansion.

_Least than a second later next in Minato's room_

"Yes, Minato-kun! Just like that!" Shizune moaned as Minato thrust into her with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands held onto his shoulders and his hands were gripping her ass, helping her balance herself on him. The only clothing she had on was her yukata which was open and revealed the entire front portion of her natural body while the only clothes Minato was the top part of his jounin garb. Shizune pressed her breasts against his chest through his shirt and smothered them on him.

"It's so tight!" Minato said while Shizune bounced on his length while he pounded into her pussy and she had already started to wet up the second he entered her. The two could mutually tell they couldn't go on long without each other and this was only the beginning.

Shizune kept her legs locked around Minato while he slammed his length through her warmth and her tight inner muscles milked his every movement and thrust. Her tongue hung out her mouth and gestured for Minato to put his tongue into her mouth and their tongues locked up once again.

The dark-haired jounin whimpered as Minato slammed his throbbing erection into her warmth before releasing they both came at the same time; very reminiscent to their first time having sex the night before. Shizune's body moved up and down as Minato came into her and the overflowing amount of semen her body couldn't accept came out like a waterfall and poured onto the floor in a white stream.

Minato, with Shizune still wrapped around him, managed to lift his new lover gently off him and let her lay on his bed and her robe came falling off, leaving her sexy and slender natural form revealed. Shizune's head was next to Minato's lap and he smiled as he placed his hand on her scalp and lovingly caressed it.

"Shizune-chan, you are a god-send." Minato said and Shizune giggled as her arm reached up and patted his chest in response. Shizune then got a dirty look on her face and looked up at Minato and he figured she had something in mind.

"Oh, Minato-kun." Shizune purred and Minato smiled down at her.

"Yes, Shizune-chan?"

"I might seem to think a little dirty but would you like seconds in a different direction?" Shizune asked and Minato both understood and was somewhat confused.

"I understand the seconds part but I don't understand what you mean by different direction." Minato said and Shizune balanced herself on all four limbs and moved her ass suggestively around for a while but Minato paused for a minute as he understood what Shizune meant by a different direction.

"Shizune-chan, you really want to me to do that?" Minato asked.

"Yes. Very much." Shizune said as she turned around and gave Minato a full view of her rear which made his member awaken once again. He got up and took off his sweat-drench shirt and tossed it off. Without any further ado, Minato gripped his lover's ass cheeks and spread them apart before placing his member between them and rubbing it against her anus to allow her rear to get use his length and she started breathing lustfully and wanted him badly. Once he thought she was already use to him he entered her ass and it immediately tightened and completely swallowed him like a python eating a wild boar a million times bigger than itself.

"AYYYYIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Shizune squealed at the feeling of his member inside her ass before biting into the mattress to ignore the pain and Minato looked at her out of concern before she signaled she was alright and Minato could thrust into her without fear of her being in pain. His hardened cock slammed into her ass and he groaned as he found it to be tighter than her pussy as it constricted around.

"Yikes. This is pretty nice." Minato groaned in pleasure as he pounded into her and she fell onto her front and her arm reached back under her stomach and found her pussy and she started fingering herself while her lover pounded into the tight back entrance. Shizune rocked back and forward on Minato's length as he jerked into her tightening ass as her ass cheeks clapped together on his cock.

Minato slid his one of his hands past Shizune's ass and down her hip until it found her underbelly and it wandered to her pussy where he joined in her fingering and she moved her hand aside as he fingered her pussy more in a better fashion. Shizune let out muffled moans while she continued to bite the mattress and Minato leaned over her by putting his chest on her back and sliding his hands underneath her chest to cup her breasts. Shizune put her hands over Minato's hand and helped fondle her tits and hardened nipples.

"Minato-kun, I'm ready!" Shizune moaned as she let her left hand slide back down to her pussy and finger her clit and soaked womanhood.

"_She won't hold she's breaking up."_ thought Minato as he nuzzled Shizune until his member erupted inside of her and she came once more as her upper body jerked up for a minute before she fell onto her side and they both sweated down to their necks. Cum flooded out of Shizune's pussy and her ass at the same time when Minato pulled himself out of her and sat at the front of the bed when she laid on her side facing him. The pair smiled at each other and Minato gently brushed her hair while she trailed her finger underneath his chin tenderly and then he caressed her chest, enjoying the warmth of her body; the warmth that probably saved his life back in the cave and the warmth that was probably going to start growing life of its own on the inside; a life that Minato would more than readily give his life to protect.

* * *

Wow. I never thought the story would even be that long but surprise, surprise. I should have my lemon fanfics have more than one lemon, shouldn't I? The moral of the story is Minato and Shizune can't keep their hands or emotions off each other. Could the life that's growing inside Shizune be Naruto? Probably as I've recently been thinking of doing a story series where Shizune is Naruto's mother. Now to those of you who think that idea is weird, I, truth be told, honestly thought that either Tsunade or Shizune had to be Naruto's mom the whole time before Kushina was revealed and that's how I came up with that idea as well my continuing series where Minato and Tsunade are a married pair and they have Haruhi as Naruto's sister.

Just think how Naruto's development would be if he had a complete worry-wart mom like Shizune though Minato will still be alive in the series to help raise him. I haven't thought of a strong enough plotline yet but I will. My next MinatoxShizune pairing will either show us a glimpse of them raising an infant Naruto or next MinatoxShizune lemon will be a three-way with Tsunade. Anyway enjoy my first anal lemon and the first MinaShiz lemon in the whole world as well as my second NaruSamu lemon that was also re-released today.


End file.
